


Gift Giving: It's the Thought That Counts

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [65]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Embarrassment, F!Red Alert, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbians, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron's fellow council member Red Alert has been very grumpy lately.  He thinks about what he could do to cheer up his colleague.





	

 

"Red Alert has been giving me the stink eye at our meetings lately."

 

Strika blinked.  Was- Was he talking to her or out loud?

 

"Well, if I were being more observant, I'd probably say she's been giving the stink eye to me and Cyclonus and Bloodshed.  Cyclonus not as much, but oh, you should have seen the one she gave Bloodshed last meeting."

 

Strika glanced around before turning her head to her lord.  Megatron was just voicing his thoughts, right?  "Sir?"

 

"It's getting old fast and the old bastard is getting angsty that we're getting little done at our meetings.  Red needs to get that pole out of her ass or something."

 

"Um, are you talking to me, Sir?"

 

"When was the last time you saw her?"

 

Strika froze up.  Why- Was there something important about when she last spent quality time with her girlfriend/lover?

 

"It has been a while," Megatron mused as he leaned back on his couch, "I think I sent you there maybe three weeks ago to deliver a message.  Of course, she was so busy you had to wait a while to deliver it, am I right?"

 

More like she delivered it after making Red Alert cum nearly half a dozen times that night and her being too tired to receive it proper until the next morning... after two more lazy rounds of fingers dancing across each other's bodies and kisses.

 

"Y-Yes... sir?"

 

"Hmmm, maybe I should send you back there.  Have you tell her to wind down a bit," Megatron's eyes went up a bit, "Or maybe you should unwind her a bit yourself."

 

Heat burst onto her face.  Primus, she knew their relationship wasn't as secret as before, but at least everyone didn't talk about it out loud!  Why did her lord Megatron have to be the one to not follow that unspoken rule?

 

"Did something happen last time?  Or do you two need a proper setting to get things going?" Megatron was sitting back up, looking her straight in the eyes with a sly grin on his face.  "Perhaps a fancy dinner or some exotic getaway-?"

 

"T-That won't be- My Lord, I don't think that will be necessary." Strika's ears were burning up as she tried to think of any solution of getting out of this embarrassing situation.

 

Oh course, the only valid option was what her lord wanted her to do anyway.  Go see Red Alert and have sex with her.  She tried not to look Megatron in the eyes, but she could see his confident look only grow smugger.  She knew it and he knew it.  There was only one ending to this that wouldn't result in anymore embarrassment than she was already experiencing.

 

"P-Perhaps I should-" Her voice died before it reached her lips.  She just couldn't say it.

 

Megatron smirked before he reached into his coat and pulled out a key.  "I should send Red Alert some wine.  A little peace offering to ease the tension we've had these past few meetings.  Strika, if you would, I want you to grab a case of my good wine from my cellars and bring it to the Goddess of Life.  And don't return until she's sampled a good amount of it."

 

She could probably light a torch with the heat coming from her face.  But with a stuttered acknowledgement and the cold key burning in her fist as she took it from her lord, Strika proceeded to head to the cellar to grab a case of fine wine for the Goddess of Life.

 

Primus only knows how she was going to be able to explain this to Red Alert.  Or if her lover would even want her company after this.

 

Maybe she should grab some alcohol for herself as well... Primus knows she would probably need it.

 

END


End file.
